


Parkallen

by NeoTyson



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: A mini-series of Barry/Linda that starts off in AU 1x12 of what could of happen or moments I would like to see featuring the couple within season 1





	Parkallen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Parkallen**

1x12: Moving on

Barry and Caitlin went to the Southside karaoke bar in search for the Bonnie and Clyde metahumans whereabouts. Barry had arrived first to scope the area waiting for Caitlin until he sees entering the club with an outfit that he's not used to seeing her wear, which wasn't a bad thing. During the night Caitlin got drunk and convinced Barry to sing a song with her, where she discovers that Barry can sing, but before asking what more, can he do she had to go to the restroom. It was at that moment, as Barry tries to get the bartender's attention to pay off their tab that a girl seating beside him helps out and soon sparks would fly between the two.

"Thank you.. Linda." Barry said politely, but he couldn't help to be confused by the fact that some random girl, who seems to have a rep at this particular bar, was the only reason that he could get the bartender's attention.

"Your welcome. Barry." Linda tells him with a smile confusing Barry, even more, considering he never met the girl before.

"How did you know my name?" He asks curiously.

Instead of just giving him a simple answer, Linda chooses to mess with him by chanting, "Barry. Barry. Barry. Barry"

Barry then remembers everyone cheering him and Caitlin after they had finished singing, which would explain why Linda would know his name. "Sorry about us up there." He laughs out of embarrassment.

"Are you kidding? No, that was the best singing that I've heard come from that stage. You truly made my ears happy, don't worry." Linda assures him.

"Nice." Barry smiles at the compliment and begins to get his wallet out to pay his tab.

"So, was that your girlfriend up there?" Linda questions to make sure she wasn't crossing boundaries.

"Oh, um no, no she just a friend." Barry quickly answers.

"Okay." Linda looks away for a second, leaving Barry to think, _"Wonder why she_ asked _me that out of the blue."_ before turning back to him.

"Hey, have you heard of this new phone app? It's so cool. You just touch someone's phone with your phone, and it automatically downloads your contact info." Linda mentions to Barry. Hearing this catches his interest for he never knew an app like that existed.

"Oh, that is cool." He mutters before watching Linda place her phone on top of his. Her contact id pops on his screen as she said, "See? So now you have my number." It took Barry a few seconds to realize that the beautiful stranger just gave him her number.

"What you do with it now is up to you." Linda hints while getting out of her chair to leave the bar, leaving Barry stun until Caitlin shows back up feeling sick, so he takes her home.

* * *

*The Call*

After having Barry and Caitlin had the talk about it was time to find someone new to be crazy about, Barry thought about his relationship once more with Iris. Despite finally telling her his true feelings about her, Iris didn't seem to budge as far as making it known she had any feelings for him and is still moving forward with Eddie. As much as he wants to keep waiting for her, he knew realistically he couldn't wait forever especially if the two get married.

Barry next thoughts were about him and Caitlin. When she said it was time to move on herself, he remembers seeing her give him a cute expression that somewhat made him blush. Could he have a relationship with her since she knows he's the Flash and they work together? He wasn't too sure since he feels that they have a great friendship and wouldn't want to mess it up if things didn't work out between the two.

Lastly, Barry thoughts then went back to the bar where he met Linda Park, a breathtaking girl, who gave him her number and told him whatever he decides to do with it is up to him. Now Barry wasn't an expert when it came to girls, but he was pretty sure that when one gives out her number, then that must mean they are interested.

_"There's only one way to find out,"_ Barry mutters to his self as he went to Linda's contact and clicked the call button. After two rings he hears her voice through phone answering, "Linda Park speaking."

"Hey Linda, this is Barry from the bar the other night. I sang summer loving with my friend..." He said with a hint of nervousness in his voice until he hears her say, "Barry, the man with the incredible voice. I was hoping you would decide to call me."

Barry sighs in relief while surprise at her last comment. "Really?"

"Of course. Not only did you have a very nice voice, but I thought you were kind of cute." Linda tells him getting Barry to scratch the back his neck shyly.

"Ah, thanks. I think you have an excellent voice as well... not that I heard you sing, but assuming by the way you sound I'm sure you would. Oh, I also thought it was smooth of you to help out with that bartender." Barry mentally slaps his self for stumbling over his words, luckily for him, Linda thought it was cute how shy he was acting.

"It was no problem at all. I can tell you don't go to bars much, so I figure why not help you out since you got the crowd going crazy for you." Linda said, remembering that night about how she was bored from some of the singing until Barry and his friend got up and not only did she like his singing but how handsome he looked as well. She had hoped that despite him not catching her hints that he would make a move to call her, especially after giving him her number, something she doesn't give to just any guy.

"So Linda I call because I'm hoping that maybe we could go out for lunch later if you like cause if you don't want to I completely understand.."

Linda immediately answers him saying with a huge smile on her face, "I would like that Barry."

Barry apparently didn't hear her right, for he jumps to conclusions thinking that she rejected his offer. "No, it's okay, I didn't expect you to... wait what?"

"I said I would like that. As a matter of fact, why don't you meet me at my job and we can go then." Linda offers, getting Barry excited.

"Great, sounds like a plan." He speeds over to her job with excitement not thinking about the fact that the place Linda works at is the same location that Iris is starting to work at.

* * *

*Jealous*

Barry makes it to Central City Picture News to wait for Linda when Iris walks over to greet him. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Hey." Barry only said as he looks around for Linda.

"Did you come to check on me because that's really sweet, but I think everything is going to be okay." Iris assumes since it was only natural for Barry to check in on her.

"I'm glad, but um I'm not here to see you," Barry answers her confidently, earning him a shocked look from Iris.

"No?" Iris questions to make sure she heard him right.

"No.. I have a lunch date." Barry clarifies.

Iris couldn't believe her ears. Her Barry... Her best friend Barry has a lunch date with someone. A date? "With who?"

Before he was able to answer her, Linda walks up to them and introductions were made. Iris looks at both Linda and Barry and wonders how did Barry find someone like her.

"So how did you two meet?" Iris asks curiously.

"It's a funny story.." Linda begins to explain, though Barry chimes in for he wanted to have some alone time with Linda as quickly as possible saying, "I will tell you later alright?" Barry and Linda walk off arm in arm as Iris looks on from a distance watching a new couple form. She felt happy that Barry has met someone and hopes that she will make him happy, yet she doesn't understand why a little part of her feels jealous of Linda when she has Eddie...

From there Barry and Linda went out to get lunch date and hit it off rather well. Barry told her about his job, how he was in a coma, and when he learns to sing. Linda talks about herself, her passion in being, and hobbies. After getting to know each other, Barry liked how confidence and determine Linda is while she liked how Barry isn't like other guys and his shyness was pretty cute even if she's not used to shy guys. Once it was time for Linda to head back to work, the two made plans for their first official date to see how things go from there.

* * *

**Authors note: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to a new mini-series of mines coming from the TV show Flash. Since reading Flash stories on here (mostly ones featuring snowbarry), I notice the lack of my personal favorite pairing Barry/Linda. I must say even though when they announced that she was going to be a love interest I wasn't a fan of that until I watched the two on screen and enjoyed seeing them together.**

**Therefore, this series will be for those who liked the pairing as well leading to my next story, what if Barry and Linda got back together in season 2 due to the events of episode 2x5-6. Don't know how long this series will be, or how I'm going to write it, but it won't go past the season 1 finale for now. Also, since this is more of a one-shot series, the chapters won't be too in-depth compare to an actual story.**


End file.
